Padded In Purple
by jordan howard-awesome
Summary: Mindy in a mental ward, Dave plotting a break-out, Chris D. in a hospital bed peeing himself. These are all the ingrediants of a war.
1. Chapter 1

This is something that's been cooking up in my head since the end of the comic. it's sort of a combination of the comic-verse, the movie-verse, and the PC-verse. it's a point of view from both mindy and dave with a little bit of chris in there. rember review me so i can know what parts are good and what parts are... well you get me. enjoy

* * *

Padded In Purple

Mindy/Hit-Girl: I sleep a bit more soundly nowadays, mostly because I have no need to be on my toes like I usually am. They try to tell me I'm the one who is fucked up, they tell me I'm a 13-year-old version of Edward Norton and Hit-girl is Brad Pitt; I was never a Brad Pitt fan. They tell me this whilst they feed me my pills and make me play dominos one hour out of the day; even though they plainly realize I'm the one who has been protecting them. Fuck me, I hope Daddy isn't pissed.

Dave/Kick-ass: I haven't slept, I barely eat, and I haven't seen my friends in months. Mostly out of three reasons: my grandmother has some strict rules, but she's not even enforcing them; losing one of your kids can do that to you. I can't even bring myself to look at Katie, even though she has tried to make it clear that it wasn't my fault (like shit it wasn't). Lastly it's the fact that I let her down, the one person that I ever actually gave a fuck about, looked up to, is in a padded cell being poked and prodded at. Shit, I hope her dad isn't pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

My internal calendar is fucking with me, I think.

If I'm right today is the happiest day on earth, for me at least, today is Saturday. Which means Dave is coming to visit me. Most eighteen year old boys spend their weekends playing Call of Duty, or watching porn, or shit. But Dave spends his chatting with a thirteen year old blonde who has been deemed legally insane. But then again, Dave isn't the average teenager.

We chose Saturdays so that way his visits do not conflict with Marcus', he is still in trouble, but he still aided in bringing down a costumed terrorist strike, and helped kill a FBI's most wanted international killer.

"Here, I brought you this." Dave reaches into his dinky little backpack

"Another one." I say with quite surprise, even though I half expected it.

"I know you would try to hide it, but you love My Little Pony." you could sense the sincerity.

"You know I can't keep these comics, they just toss them" if I sounded like a bitch, I didn't want to.

"No shit, that's why I keep telling you to read them right away" he retorts back out or pure concern.

Every week there is no news about Marty, Todd, Angela, and least of all Katie.

"It's ok though, you'll get caught up." Dave said it with such ease it was disturbing.

"Sure dingus, when will that be, the way I see it, I'll be locked up longer than the Jonas Brothers' virginity." another one of my classic Mindy moments.

"Easy, when we help you break out." He said with reassurance but the looks in his eyes were crazy.

"For real."


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck me. Seriously, what did I say back there? It's not even the fact that I bluntly told her that I was going to break her out of the Hennessy House for the mentally unstable (apparently they don't like the word insane, neither do I). It's truly the fact that I haven't done anything about it, she probably thought I was just trying to sound brave or brotherly, but all I'm doing is sitting here in my bed.

The radio on my clock is on, it's not blaring but it is loud enough for me to hear; it's Katy Perry, and frankly I'm not in the mood to hear how fucking sexy chicks from Cali are. I get enough gumption to change the radio station; after the DJ's plug-in is over I immediately realize the song is "I Miss You" by Blink 182, if this were a movie it would be the moment I cry, I'm not going to because this is the moment I promise Mindy I'm going to break her out.

Right in the middle of my triumphant - whatever the fuck- the door rings. Grandmas at work so I know I have to answer. Much to my surprise it's Todd and Marty; I know this will be awkward because I have been ignoring them, but I wasn't aware I was still considered a "friend".

"Hey, what's up man?" Marty has always been the talker.

"Nothing, just, sort of…" This shit was hard enough when my Mom died.

"Grieving?" Like I said Marty was always the talker.

"We came to make sure we were still cool." Todd finally gets a word in.

"We know you're pretty fucked up but we're still going to be there for you." Marty is trying his best not to sound cheesy.

"The rest of the guys at Justice Forever want to let you know they're there for you." Marty shoots Todd a look like they agreed not to mention any superhero shit, and if they did Todd just broke it.

I tell them thanks, and the fact is they are my best friends, I can't ditch them. I give them my new cell and told them we'll do something, and then the idea crept up, it sprung on me.

"Tell the guys at JF, I'll be at the next meeting"

* * *

i inted to get the full plot/ break-out scene in under six chapters, so that way we can get to the superhero/villain stuff


	4. Chapter 4

jordanhoward-awesome: this is just some good emotional stuff, obviously i like to switch between Dave and Mindy, but once we get mindy out i'm not going to stick with that format because it's soley for suspense, still working on a chris segment, but he will not be the main villain. remember to reveiw me for better or worse.

* * *

In and out. That's how quick Dave's visit was today, I don't think it went past ten minutes. But he said he had something really important to do and that it was going to be worth it, I swear to god if it's geeky shit like waiting in line for Max Payne 3 I'll break his fucking trachea.

But something else interesting happened today, something I didn't expect. I was being taken to the cafeteria by a guard when we turned at the hall he put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. Now, I've only seen one Vhing Rhames movie my entire life and I only remember the Tom Cruise parts but this guy looks just like Vhing if I didn't know better.

"So you're really her right?" He's still being cautious.

"The one and only. You can leave your fan letters with my agent." This is a bad time to be a smart-ass.

"You were at that Times Square thing; I know I saw the YouTube vids"

I don't want to retort out of fear of offending this guy. We're almost to the cafeteria and I hope he doesn't get caught.

"My daughter was there, she said Hit-girl saved her, and that she would be dead right now if it wasn't for you." We're gradually picking up pace and we stop at the door. He turns around to undo my cuffs.

"Thank you." He slips me a silver necklace with a heart on it, presumably from his daughter or him; he didn't really say.

"Here to serve and protect." I take my place in line and I don't look to my back, I want him to know the thanks are appreciated. Greatly.

Today is a Sunday, because yesterday was Saturday, and I slept a full night, right? I swear it's this place that's making me crazy, not Hit-Girl. Speaking of the alternate persona, I haven't seen the bitch in ages. If not being Hit-Girl was torture as a civilian, it's tougher when you're in a strait jacket.

Marcus is going to dig the whole thing with that guard; he might even think it's the little things that make it worth me putting on my tights. He shows up, and we're taken to the Visiting/Recreational area. He whips out the chess board and we begin our weekly game of minds. He also gives me the news, it turns out eventually the cops were able to figure whose the Villains and who's the Heroes; mostly because people told them straight up who they were. The Times Square thing was deemed as a gang war: the heroes got a slap on the wrist with probation or minimal jail time for assault, and the villains got the hard time. He still wasn't able to get Chris D'Amico behind bars, because he is still fucked up beyond repair in a hospital bed; I'll take it.

"Dave really messed D'Amico up. He didn't kill him, but he's going to be in trouble if and when he recovers." Marcus knows I needed to hear that part.

"What about Kick-ass, he won't be in trouble will he?" This is one of several things I need to know.

"The cops want Kick-ass, but they don't have a clue whom he really is, apparently, Gigante went to Dave's house. He couldn't find a single pair of tights anywhere."

"Gigante, that fucker is too smart for his own good. If I get out of here I swear I'll…"

"Not until I get a piece of him first." I'm starting to see why my Dad and Marcus were friends.

"Mindy, I don't think I can keep this up anymore, not being a cop I mean." I totally forgot Marcus lost his badge.

"I know, how are you holding up?"

"I got a job in security, it's enough to pay the bills, but how did your Dad do it?"

I shoot him a look that says "My Dad dressed up in Kevlar, and got an 11-year old girl and a 16-year old boy to join him in a mafia war."

"Sorry." He totally caught the look.

Soon enough I told him about the Guard and the Daughter, and I was right, he thinks I should believe in what Hit-Girl means to the public even though I have been revealed. I'm going to make Dave pay for missing our visit.

* * *

jordanhoward-awesome: for the sake of pacing and suspense build up ,these will be a weekly thing so expect them every friday. ENJOY.


	5. Chapter 5

jordanhoward-awesome: like i said before it's a rough combination of the movie, comic, and i tiny bit of PC but none of it seems to be too confusing. the last chapter was for the emotion, this one is for the action vibe. review me so i can get out of wonderland.

* * *

I have so much shit to do today. If the disappointment on Mindy's face isn't enough to make me shut down, the laundry list of things I need to get done will definitely make me collapse. First off, the most minimal thing on my list: gym membership; I can't do any ass-kicking as Kick-Ass if I'm not in shape. Then equipment, Mindy certainly won't mind if I snag some things from one of her safe houses. Then of course is money, I don't know where Mindy keeps her stash so I'll just have to dip into my savings, a few hundred will get me by until I find out where Mindy hides her money. Jesus, now I know why Bruce makes Alfred do everything.

I'm getting closer to the place JF has their meetings; I'll have to duck in an alley and change into my suit. After that, I turn back into the corner until I hit a bright red brick building and I go to the back and tap the secret knock on a big steel door. A guy sort of dressed like a vampire version of Superman lets me in; just down the hall I can see the light from room where the meeting takes place.

"The police aren't going to do anything about these disappearances, in their eyes another super gone is another monkey off their back." I can make out that tough but soft voice to be White Mage.

I can see Todd and Marty in the back; everyone is sitting in the cirle of chairs that surrounds the big table in the middle. I recognize a few good faces; Biker Knight, The Gaurdian, Night-Bitch, Insect-Man, even All-Seeing-Eye is still here.

"If we don't take action now, there'll be even fewer of us, you two…" He immediately drew his attention to Todd and Marty "You're sure your little friend is alright."

"We saw him last weekend, he was at school every day, we're pretty sure the dude is ok." Todd says it directly to Lieutenant Stripes, but loud enough for everyone to here.

"Good, that's one burden cleared up…." The room becomes silent and all eyes are on me.

"Holy shit, Dave you made it!" Todd's voice just cracks with excitement.

Every superhero from JF is here and even more, the ranking system is this: if you were at the Times Square attack and survived, you're a higher up. If you're new, then you're a rookie.

"Look at that, glad you could make it son." Lieutenant Stripes is undoubtedly one of those cool guys who are cool without even trying.

"It's good to be back."

"Todd and Marty told us there was a 50/50 chance you would show up. They said you had something to talk about."

"I've got a real mission for all you supers in here, probably the most important thing we'll ever do." Lieutenant, White Mage, Remembering Tommy, and everyone else are hanging on my words.

"We have to get her out, Hit-Girl I mean, it's time we got her out!"

The whole room breaks into a frenzy; people speaking over one another one person is declaring how he never signed up for this shit, another is describing in full detail how he'll cross the gates of hell to get Mindy; most of them are still recovering from me just showing up.

Lieutenant Stripes has his eyes fixed on me, he's completely silent; I keep my composure to show I'm serious.

"Enough! One of our own is being locked up and this is how you react? It's time we pay her back, we meet back here same time next week, any who show up are the ones who are in. You, I want to talk to you." He points his finger straight at me. He leads me to a set of stairs that goes to the roof; he takes off his gloves and helmet, and sighs a very deep breathe. As the door close you can hear White Mage still trying to calm down the cluster-fuck I created.

"Hope you have a game plan, kiddo."

"I'm working on it; it's all about the minor details." Mindy was always the smart-ass, but I seemed to be doing a good run of it.

"If and when we do this, if we pull this off, me and you need to have a serious talk about something."

"This wouldn't have anything to do about the missing supers, is it?" I can tell my question took him back just a little bit.

"What do you know about that?"

"I just know from what I hear in the news, which means like nothing." he shakes his head and turns his attention at the city skyline.

"Sorry if I sound like an old prick, kid. Just back when me and my brother worked for D'Amico he had us and a group of guys pull off a job sort of like this; a lot of things went wrong a lot of people got killed, we need to make sure this goes smooth."

"You have my word no one will get hurt." He has shut up but he's not reassured.

"Kid, you're looking more like a man every day." I don't know what to make of this comment.

"One more thing, I need to ask another favor of you personally." Now I have his full attention again.

"Listen kid, the way I see it, I owe you a whole lot more than a goddamn cookie bouquet."

"I need to borrow your Battle Van."

* * *

jordanhoward-awesome: we get one more mindy segment and,one more dave, then the big break out, after that it will be heroes vs villians to the death. one more thing i couldn't figure out was who uncle john was in PC so i sort of blended him with Lieutenant.


	6. Chapter 6

jordanhoward-awesome: i was really excited when i thought of this chapter. after this chapter is the big breakout and the reveal of our story's new villian.

* * *

Have you ever come from a long sweaty day and said to yourself "I don't need food, I don't need TV, I need a shower."? That's what I miss the most; being able to take a shower when I want to, most of the time it would be two a day and on worse days I would take the world's greatest fucking bubble bath. In here it's a little different.

It's Friday morning I think, because yesterday was Thursday and I slept a full night, right? The same guard from last Saturday releases me from my cell- I believe his name is Donovan – he escorts me to the showers. The guard waiting at the big heavy doors takes off my cuffs and I can't help it when I say "two girls enter, one girl leaves." Donavan and the other guard can't help but laugh.

I enter, there's a handful of girls; a few my age and older, and a few maybe a year or two younger. I step up to a stall in the corner right next to me is a girl; she has brunette hair, hazel eyes and little thin lips, maybe my age because she's only a little taller than me. She gives me a look that says 'hi", I give her a look that says "don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you."

And then this shit happens. Some black bitch with her hair in a long ponytail approaches "Snow White" right next to me.

"Hey, snow bunny, what's happening?" The girl doesn't answer, let alone look at the bitch. I keep to myself whilst scrubbing my chest with the soap bar.

"Skank! I'm talking to you!" The black chick walks over and touches "Snow White's" back. I scrub my stomach and chest, while looking fom the corner of my eyes. I almost cover my chest with my hands but I don't want to get this stupid bitch horny for me, so i keep scrubbing and looking straight.

"What you trembling for baby-girl? I only want to talk?" In my head I'm thinking "Come on bitch, answer her!"

"After all we've been through, this is how you do me? Well Ain't love a bitch!" The black chick grab's "Snow White" by the shoulders and presses her against the wall so she's facing her. Now "Snow White" is crying, and I'm still trying to get my fucking hair washed.

"Jesus! Are you getting gushy yet or what?" The black chick says it right in "Snow White's" ear but loud enough for us all to hear.

"It's been a while since I had that white coochie." I can't tell if she is being sadistic or for real, but all I see is one thin brown hand crawl slowly up one pale white leg and I've fucking had it. Fuck it, I'll wash my hair tomorrow.

"You have six seconds to get your hands off her or you'll eat this bar of soap." I'm trying best to be coy about this whilst still getting the shampoo out of my hair.

"Bitch, can't you see I'm with my woman." "Snow White" is still crying.

"Four."

"I said mind yourself, skank."

"Two."

"FUCK YOU!"

"ONE!" Time has officially slowed down it's been awhile since I've entered Hit-Girl-scope. My opponent has taken the liberty of making the first move; it's a simple right cross punch. Alright what do I do here; if I see anything in highlighted in purple I'll know it's good, pink is my finisher.

Finally, purple. Alright, counter punch by grabbing forearm and twisting it behind her back; purple. Once I have her in submission I press her against the nearest shower wall; purple. She attempts a 360 swing from her left arm. I duck and kick her in the gut to the wall; purple. She attempts haymaker, I counter and apply my right elbow to her left temple; purple.

She slides to the ground with her back against the wall. Now where is my finisher? Pink; I stuff the bar of soap into her mouth and apply force to her bottom jaw. Pink; apply any number of moves to break her jaw and opponent should be finished.

It all happened so fast that I really don't remember how it happened; I just assumed I did as I calculated, all I know is that I should fight naked more often because it really has less restrictions, it's freeing. I see "Snow White" mouth the words "thank you" and I shoot her nod.

Marcus was called in and had to have a meeting with the head psychiatrist while I waited outside of the office, I didn't matter because I heard everything.

"I'm still not aware of everything that's happening Mrs. Bloch." Marcus is still not in the loop.

"There was an 'incident' between two other patients and Mindy took it upon herself to become 'involved'."

"Mrs. Bloch I'm so sorry for this happening, Mindy has always been a little 'over the top' when it comes to helping people."

"Honestly, off the record, I don't care; she saved a girl today…." After that I stopped paying attention. Shit, that's true, I totally fucking saved someone.

Because of my insubordination I was sent to the solitary room which is another word for padded cell. I was here my first day except this time no strait jacket; when I was escorted Donavan snuck me a bag of something in his hands. Oh shit, it's a bag of cookies! I haven't had a cookie in so long. I munch on the snacks and stare emptily; solitary room is a bore and I have time to think about the most remedial things. "MAN! Solitary room fucking sucks!"

* * *

jordanhoward-awesome: mindy-scope is something you'll see plenty of. this wasn't the chapter i wanted (other one ended up being Sucker Punch) then a friend said this is pretty much like Green Hornet, well i'll be honest i was kind of copying Sherlock Holmes but i haven't seen Green Hornet yet; can't blame me for copying something if i haven't seen it. Anyways, enjoy, and review me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jordanhoward-awesome:** _i know i promised you guys the breakout/villian reveal but i really wanted to post this chapter showing dave is still picking up the pieces._

* * *

If I'm shitting my pants right now it's not because I'm scared or nervous, it's mostly out of fear for what Mindy will do to me; I've been keeping her completely in the dark about this situation. I also did something really stupid and I think she's mad at me; it's best to start this story from last Friday.

Last Friday ended as regularly as ever, school was over for the day; Todd, Marty, and I walked each other home, talked movies, video games, JF, and at one point Todd said "We should all camp outside for the Max Payne part 3 release." I had to decline though.

Todd and Marty are one of several people who have been attending the JF meetings, but have no idea what the plan fully is, I've been feeding them bits and pieces; the only one who 100% knows is The Lieutenant.

I went to the gym to do my usual training not before I went home to let my grandma know. I feel I owe it to her after everything with my dad; besides she thinks I'm just taking out frustrations about my dad on a punching bag. Marty offered to come with, to spot me. Everything at the gym is different without her, her obscenities, every punch, block, roundhouse, sucker punch, and head-butt. She wasn't just making me a better fighter; she was preparing me for any and all obstacles to overcome. So Marty is the last thing I need right now.

"Dude, I need to get back in tip top shape anyways. I want to have a body that would kick the shit out of Chris Evans." It's actually unusual for Marty to take a stab at Chris Evans, considering he's the biggest Captain America fan ever.

"No I think I'll be okay, besides its membership only and it costs like $60 to get one." I wasn't trying to be rude on purpose, but this is the only time i'm alone.

"Well fuck that, I barely have enough for a happy meal." Maybe Marty wasn't so insulted after all.

After my session at the gym, I figure I need to pick up Mindy's comics: My Little Pony and Hellblazer; I head to Atomic Comics for a quick-stop. Then I see her sitting right there, at the bar, reading a Runaways comic, pigtails and all. One would argue that she's wearing pigtails so often now because Mindy wore pigtails every day; but Mindy and Katie never exactly got along, right?

Erika is sitting right on her other side, she sees me across from the bar, and that alone is enough to make me dart for the bathroom. I can't hold it in, I had a box of off brand Captain Crunch and I can't hold it in. everything goes black and the next thing I know, I'm crouched beneath a toilet puking my guts. I feel sick to my stomach in the worse way possible, and the only thought I can think of is "I should kill him." But I can't, because any way you slice it, it's still my fault.

I stumble over the sink to wash the taste of hot-dogs and burritos out of my mouth; then she walks in, I see her reflection in the mirror and she sees me.

"Hey." That's all she can think of right now.

"Hey." It's all I can think of. Being saved by the bell isn't exactly how I would describe it; I got a text from my grandma telling me to be home before she had to go to work.

I get home and I lay in my bed, I stare at the ceiling and watch the fan spin round and round. I have to ask myself one simple question "Who the fuck are you?" I can be New York's greatest superhero, but I can't be Dave Lizewski: New York's greatest friend? I am willing to kill Frank D'Amico without thinking, but I can't kill Chris even though he raped my girlfriend and got my best friend committed.

The door rings; it's probably the pizza, or Todd, or Marty, or both (they rarely leave each other's side.). When I open it it's neither, it's her. She walks in, she must have undone her pigtails because her hair is down; I almost want to run to the bathroom again. She walks across the living room and looks at a picture of my dad on the wall.

"You know they're buried right next to each other, my dad and yours." I'm actually relieved she broke the ice. "Well not right next to each other, like only a couple feet away."

"Oh, yeah?" I am genuinely interested as to why I didn't know this before.

"I saw you across the yard when you were visiting."

"Listen Katie…"

"Dave I've wanted to talk to you for so long; Dave, none of this is your fault."

"All of this is my fault, if I didn't watch too much fucking spider-man none of this would be fucked up."

"Dave you can't control what other people do, you can't prevent the things that happen." Then I realize I had the power to prevent it all along. I break down there is tears slowly dripping down both our faces.

"I could have protected you; the night I was tortured I had a chance to kill Chris D'Amico and I didn't take it."

"That's what makes you different, you're not a monster; it's isn't that you're not capable of killing it's just that you won't do it, because you're a hero." She moves in closer, she softly rubs the edge of her bottom lip to the tip of mine.

My fucking phone rings. It's Lieutenant. He says there's a snag in the plan that only I can fix.

"There used to be a time when that phone would ring and I would be jealous of the other party." She walks out of my door giving me a look that says till next time.

Now I'm here on my visiting day with Mindy. She agrees with Katie, to quote: "I may be a pansy, but I'm more hero than cocksucker." I don't feel too heroic right now; because right now I have to propose a new idea for our visit today. Instead of talking comics and Cowboy Bebop, we're taking a tour of Hennessey House for the mentally unstable.

When I told Mindy we're doing this and that I got permission from the head psychiatrist, she ripped up the comics I gave her; the entire time she had this look of betrayal on her face. If she only knew the reason I'm doing this is so that way I can take pictures and get a layout of the whole building; keep tabs of all the cameras and security posts. I told her it would be a fun change (I wish I could tell her.)

The last thing she said to me before I left? "Next time you bake me a fucking cake with a stripper inside." If she wasn't threatening me it would have been funny.

I promise I will make it up to her.

* * *

_what does dave and stripes have up their sleeve, how does todd and marty fitt into this plan, tune in next time same Kick-Ass time same kick-ass place_


	8. Chapter 8

**jordanhoward-awesome:**_ here it is ladies and gentlemen i present to you one of several very big chapter in this story. this is one that i really need you guys to reveiw._

* * *

Katie's text: plz tell me tht wsnt u. I cant hndl that shit twice.

Marty's text: wtf just happened man!

Marcus's text: Dave, r u okay. Call later

One call from Katie (unanswered).

Todd: wat the fuk was that?

One call from Katie off of Erika's phone (answered).

Lieutenant's text: JF HQ right now.

This would be easier explained if I backed tracked three hours ago.

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, contemplating whether or not I should go to the gym for more training. I flipped through all the dozens of channels until I hit the news, the only reason I stayed was because it said "Kick-Ass unmasked." "Hit-Girl imposter." "New footage."

"Now many of you remember the Kick-Ass unmasking incident only a short time ago. But today our studio was delivered a video tape. The footage claims to be the unmasking of the New York based superhero known as Kick-Ass, but it appears that the video raises more questions than it answers." The newscaster gives his piece about this video.

"Now audiences are warned; the footage may shock viewers who are easily upset."

The video starts a little shaky, obviously shot with a RadioShack camera. It appears to some butcher shop or the back part at least; whoever is shooting this is wearing black dress shoes, obviously part of a suit ensemble. Finally we fucking see it. One kid in a Kick-Ass costume, one girl in a Hit-Girl costume; both tied to chairs in a back corner.

The shooter of this video is not doing a very good job of holding the camera, it's finally becoming fixed-sort of straightened-on the two costumed figures.

"What are your names? For the audience, state your names." Finally we hear the director talk; his voice is smooth like he has control of the situation.

"Hit-girl" The girl is trembling, starving, crying, and scared.

"Kick-ass" they both answered the question, one after the other.

"But you're not Hit-Girl or Kick-Ass. Are you? Hit-Girl is locked up somewhere-only god knows. Kick-Ass-well you could be Kick-Ass but it's unlikely. So I ask again, who are you?"

"I'm Kick-Ass, New York's number one superhero."

The director moves with such speed, it's jarring. He punches the Kick-Ass copycat three times with brass knuckles; each punch the camera shakes a little. The copycat coughs up blood.

"HOW ABOUT YOU, YOU LITTLE BICTH?" His voice becomes gravelly in his shouting.

"NO!" her voice becomes strained with tears. The director removes the purple wig, mask, and wipes way the lipstick with his fingers. Revealing a young brunette girl; no older than Mindy.

"Better. Now what's your real name?" His voice returns back to its cool, calm, collective tone.

"Veronica."

He punches this girl three times in the gut; each punch she sobs and the camera shakes.

"Affirmative Action." Almost confirming our suspicions as to why he attacked her.

He walks to the Kick-Ass copycat, removing his mask; when it was pulled off, what I saw I couldn't believe. He looked just like me, brown hair, blue eyes, everything.

The director must not be alone because he comes out of the back of the camera and reveals himself. He is Caucasian, short black hair-slightly slicked, clean shaven, average height with slim yet athletic build. He is wearing a costume of sorts: a black suit kind of like Agent Smith's from Matrix, he has a red skull pin on his tie (not the red skull just a red skull), he has a name tag on his coat that says hello my name is cunt. He reminds me of the bad guy from the very first 007.

He crouches down on one knee, in between both chairs, arms wrapped around both prisoners like one of those child abuse infomercials.

"You see, people like Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass and this MotherFucker are ugly pieces of insolent troglodites that have created a whole disgusting race of would be batmen and wonder women. They are a cancerous disease that is infecting the heart of this once great city. They are lost children."

He looks at Veronica and spits on her face. He takes a screwdriver from his coat pocket and shoves it in the kneecap of the Kick-ass copycat.

"But impressionable children like these can be saved. Don't think of me as a murderer or a fiend..."

Now Veronica is crying even harder, purple eyeliner is running down her cheeks. He pulls the screwdriver out of the knee cap and walks to the camera and holds it close to his face. Kick-Ass copycat and Veronica are in the background.

"Think of me as this city's new psychiatrist and I'm here to help you help yourselves." There is an uncomfortable eerie silence that follows as he gazes into the camera. His eyes are focused on the lenses, yet they have the craziest look that can pierce through a HDTV. The steady-ness the camera once had now forms to twitches.

He lets out a grunt - we hear a high pitched scream- the camera shakes some more - it's over.

The news caster is back.

"Just mere hours after we received this video, the two bodies of the superhero costumers were found hanged from nooses in central park, with certain obscenities spray painted across their bodies…."

He goes on but I'm not paying attention, all of a sudden my world is crashing down. I'm not prepared for this. I'm still recovering. I read the text from Lieutenant, and I hurry over. I didn't bother to suit up and apparently neither did he. It doesn't matter, because we're both thinking the same thing; Mindy is in danger. The rest of us can hide out somewhere, even retire; but Mindy is trapped and she is fucked.

White Mage and a whole lot of scared, pissed off, and worry-some supers create a cluster-fuck of indistinguishable noise: "This is The MotherFucker all over again. Some Heath Ledger wannabe trying to take us out again"

"No this is different, D'Amico hated supers but he sided with villains. This guy has contempt for anything in a costume. He's an exterminator, and we're the maggets. Halloween could be this guy's hunting season." Everyone in the room knows that every word Lieuteneant speaks is true. This new guy isn't playing any games.

All of a sudden all eyes are on me. As if I have all the fucking answers.

"Dave, what do we do?" Marty- surprisingly enough -is the only one to speak.

"We get ready."


	9. Chapter 9

**jordanhoward-awesome:** _well here we are, now that we are at the breakout; we can soon get to the heros vs the villians. pleasse review me so that way i can know just how awesome i am._

* * *

What do I stand for? This is the question that carries the most weight as I live the next coming hours: the hours that I have planned precisely.

Todd, Marty, and I stand at the designated spot as we await The Lieutenant's arrival to pick us up. The Seven-Eleven on one hundred and fifty-fourth and S. Todd and Marty sit on the sidewalk playing Nintendo 3ds; trying their best too look inconspicuous. Meanwhile, I stand only a few inches away, leaning against a street pole; I have my pack slinged over my shoulder. All that's in there is my boots and batons; the rest is under my clothes. Both Todd and Marty have their costumes under their clothes (Marty has his shield in his duffel bag next to him.)

"Man, I'm hyperventilating like James Gandolfini over here; I'm so sweaty, man. My hands are so sweaty, I could jerk-off with them." Todd's anxiety disorder is kicking in.

"Dude, it's your blood-sugar. I mean seriously didn't you eat before you left? Go buy a mountain dew or something or else you'll be useless to us." Marty knows that if we don't shut up Todd now he'll never stop.

"What happens if one of us screws the pooch? What if she isn't in the right spot and the map is just so fucked up. Worse yet; what if they just completely lobotomized the fuck out of her, baby doll style. "

"Dude, calm down, Dave planned all this stuff to the fucking T. We're going to get home girl back and shit's going to be like before. You'll have your COD buddy and I'll have my partner in –fucking with people-crime." Marty's vision of the future not only calms down Todd but also me.

Just before I can give my input about Marty's comment, the Lieutenant shows up, with All-Seeing-Eye, Doctor Gravity, and even Insect-Man, all out of costume, all riding in a freshly painted white Battle Van with a cafeteria food delivery company sticker on the side.

"You boys get in; we have a tight window that we need to make work." Stripes lets us know something we're all very aware of

We open the back doors of the van and sit in the side bench seats, opposite one another.

"Alright, does everybody know their roles? Dave, Todd, and Marty will get in through the visiting section. Me, Doctor, and Eye over here will get in through the back with the van." Lieutenant gives us the lay of the plan as simply as possible.

"Biker-K, Guardian, and White Mage will be on rifle-surveillance from the two buildings across from the facility. White Mage will be in our ears giving us directions from the map of the building." Todd and Marty have the most indescribable look of fear on their faces.

"Rifle-Surveillance?" Todd needs to ask or his head may pop.

"Tranq-rifles."

We get to Hennessy House for the mentally unstable; Lieutenant drops Todd, Marty, and I at the front of the building. We stand across the street from the front of the security gate.

"Alright once we get in through the back with the truck we'll meet you guys through the loading center out back; then you guys can pick up your suits and the rest of the costumes."

Todd and Marty follow me as we approach the front security guard.

"Dave. What's going on, brother? You brought some friends for a Mindy visit, huh? All Right boys just let me check out your visitor's passes and we'll get going." The guard, Ted walks from the back of his security stall and approaches us.

"Hey, Ted; these are some friends of Mindy's and we're just here to come for a visit today."

"Okay, let's just see these visitor's passes and you boys can be on your merry way." He grabs a sign sheet, readying it for our signatures.

"We don't really have visitor's passes." Marty interjects

"Oh jeez, Dave. Don't bust my balls here man. Listen guys I can't…" All of a sudden with a speed that completely catches us off guard; a tranq dart appears right on Ted's forehead.

"OH GOD, DAVE!" Ted screams and frantically runs about trying to remove the dart.

Todd and Marty make a mad dash at Ted. I try to fumble with my pockets pulling out my phone and my Bluetooth earpiece; while I try to follow Todd and Marty.

"Jesus Christ, will one of you finish him off already." I get the earpiece in my head, while Todd and Marty wrestle Ted to the ground. A second dart lands in Ted's chest and he ceases flailing under Todd's and Marty's arms.

"Apologies dear comrade." Guardian comments in my ear with White Mage cursing frantically in the background.

Me and Marty carry Ted's sleeping body from different ends as Todd keeps a lookout on the gate the unconscious Ted left open behind him. Me and Marty place Ted's body in the security stall under the desk. We take his security pass and a couple of visitors passes from a drawer. We close the door behind us. Marty takes a back track to the door.

"Wait, guys hold on a sec." He goes up to the door and it looks like he's trying to play thumb-war with the doorknob.

"What are you doing, dude?"

"I'm trying to break the doorknob like they do in the movies."

"Jesus man, just lock the door from the inside." Todd remarks with extreme annoyance.

"But what if the guy wakes up? He'll just open the…"

"Dude, just lock the fucking door." Marty locks the door, stomps away, and proceeds to follow us.

We make it to the front desk and before we make our first wrong turn, White Mage interjects in my ear.

"Okay when you make it past the front desk you'll want to take a left on the second set of halls you see. All the way down at the hall you'll see an elevator; that's when you're going to need your security pass." Her instructions were only heard by me.

As Todd and Marty follow me down the hall we make it to the elevator; we stand at the doors to make sure we're not seen. I scan the security pass and press the down directional button the doors open; we enter the elevator, press the basement delivery area, and scan the card again.

The song "Summer Samba" plays in the background as we wait to make it to the lower levels. When the doors open we all hop out as quickly as possible so that way we're not seen. There are only three guards down here; the three are talking to Lieutenant, Insect, Doctor, and The Eye.

All three of them are flashing the guards fake badges hung around their neck and showing them name tags hanging from fake uniforms. All of a sudden one of the three guards screams bloody murder and starts grabbing at a tranq-dart hanging from his cheek. The screaming guy goes down with a second shot with the other two following.

"Déjà vu, right?" I shoot a look to Marty as we hop out of the back wall we were hiding from.

"Dave, you boys get dressed and grab the rest of the suits." Todd, Marty, Lieutenant, and Insect-man all get dressed; while All Seeing-Eye leaves for a job all his own. I Put my mask on and grab a duffle bag of costumes just like everyone else.

"All right, all of you guys need to make it to Level area C or I guess 3rd floor; it's the main hall -cafeteria, holding cells, and showers - that's where Mindy's room should be." White Mage feeds everyone information – except Todd and Marty – through their earpiece.

We all head back to the elevator, scan the security card, press 3rd floor, and wait for the elevator to reach its destination all the while Summer Samba continues to make things all the more awkward with our silence being the tip of the ice berg.

We reach third floor only a few feet away from the edge of the cafeteria; we crouch behind a corner wall refraining to be seen just yet. Lieutenant crouches to a window waving at it – signaling to Guardian or Biker – hoping they have us in their sights.

"Just wait one second companions." We wait till Guardian can signal us to move and suddenly a Doctor walks past us completely oblivious to us from the corner.

"All right, move." We hustle around the corner; leaving the cafeteria behind us.

We stop at a door, cornered at a wall, we contact Mage.

"Mage, are you ready to set this thing off?" Lieutenant clutches his duffel bag full of costumes.

"I'm ready, but you guys need to be ready to hustle, and Insect needs to be ready to press those buttons." White Mage gives us her final input.

In an intense flash all the alarms go off; in a way its White Mage saying hello. The P.A. system blares an intruder alert on the 3rd floor.

"Alright, I sent you're guy's lists in your phones, I'll help until you guys make to Hall A; that's where Mindy is being held." White Mage sends us our list of inmates so we can be on our way before security comes.

"All right, we'll make it to Hall A but as soon as we get there we split up and rally back at Mindy's cell." Lieutenant gives us final directions before we head into action.

We run through Hall B until we run into two guards, we run in the opposite direction until we run into two more guards; Lieutenant Tackles one of them to the ground and we head straight for the cafeteria; each one of us ducking patients, doctors and guards. We all slide and jump across tables and chairs. At one point a guard grabs the fabric of my costume and yanks me to the ground; he wildly wields his nightstick ready to attack, I land my foot right into his crotch. He ducks down in pain and Marty plants his boot right into his face and lends me a hand to help me up.

Eventually we make it to a flight of stairs that will make to Hall C; as we make our way up the stairs Lieutenant encounters a guard. Stripes grabs him by the shoulders, head-butts him, and throws him over the railing and he lands on a table; he tips over the table falling on the ground.

We make to the doors at the end and we land ourselves in Hall C. Four guards appear; one of them knocks out Doctor Gravity with his night stick, I throw my baton at him, disarm him from his weapon and forcefully jam my knee in his stomach. The guard goes down but soon enough I feel a blow to my head from another guard; I take Marty's discarded shield and use it. Soon enough Marty jumps on the guard's back and wrestle's him to the ground; I unsheathe my other baton and frantically knock out the other guard and give my helping hand to Marty. Lieutenant whips out a pair of Knuckle-dusters spray painted Red-White-and Blue. He lands a fist in one of the guard's gut and goes down in one punch. The last thing I see is Todd on the ground being attacked by the last guard; I grab my discarded batons and sarcastically tapped on the guards shoulder. He unwittingly stopped to look; I take both of my signature weapons and connect the tips of both batons to both of his temples.

We gather ourselves together, grab our discarded hand weapons, our duffel bags and continue our rescue. We make it to Hall C.

"All right, this is where we split up. After we made it through our list we rendezvous back at Mindy's holding cell." Lieutenant gives us our final instructions.

"Eye, are you ready son?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." All Seeing Eye replies through his Bluetooth.

I clutch my duffel bag full of costumes and run in the opposite direction of my teammates. I head to the first door on the list of inmates Mage sent me on my phone.

"All right, Eye I'm at my first door; C-5 I need you to open it." As soon as I finish my sentence the lock on the door clicks.

I open the door and it reveals a young brunette girl, maybe a year older than Mindy. She has long brown hair and thin lips; she kind of reminds me of Snow White. I cautiously approach her, attempting to start phase 2 of my plan. She crouches away on her bed almost a little wary.

"Hey, there. Do you know who I am?" I start the conversation as calmly as possible.

"You're the hero; you're The Kick-Ass." She replies almost immediately

"Well, it's just Kick-Ass; but no time for that now."

"What are you going to do with me?" She says as if I have a secret evil agenda.

"Kid, I'm not going to do anything to you. In fact, I was going to ask you for a favor; I was wondering if you would help me find my friend, she's blonde and sh…"

"I'm not retarded, okay. You're looking for Mindy, right; I can help you find her."

"Thank you, so much." Almost caught off guard by her forwardness, I do only thing I can think of; I offer my hand in friendship and accept her assistance.

"Wait one more thing; can you put this costume on for me." I reach into my duffel bag and pullout a Hit-Girl Halloween costume package and offer it to her.

I wait outside in the hallway for "Snow White" to change and we set off to do the same to the other girls on my list. It's the same routine: All Seeing Eye opens the remote lock from the control room, I give the girl the costume and they run away. We make it close to the final door and I look into a near-bye window to find a group of Hit-Girls running down the street; which only means the others have been as successful as I have.

As I finish on the last of the Hit-Girl impersonators "Snow White" grabs my arm and takes me to where Mindy's cell is. We reach Mindy's cell; we're so close yet so far away from our final goal. I want to rip the door from its bolts. The cold of the door only means that Mindy's warmth is on the other side.

Suddenly the others show up, ready to finish our job.

"Dav, uh, Kick-Ass how did things go for you?" he obviously noticed "Snow White." next to me.

"Fine, I guess I made a new friend along the way." I motioned towards "Snow White" showing her off to everybody.

"All right gentlemen, are we ready to finish this?" Doctor Gravity declares as we gather around the final door.

"Eye, lets open the final door, son." Lieutenant instructs All Seeing Eye.

The lock clicks, we all give each other a resounding look that says we all finally made it; behind us we can hear more stomping and running of a few more of our Hit-Girl imposters. Lieutenant Stripes gives me the go ahead to be the first to open the door. As I slowly nudge the door open with my fingertips I immediately realize something is wrong; she hasn't been calling my name, I haven't heard a peep from her.

The door slowly creeks open and the results of my efforts hit me like a brick wall; she's not in here.

Lieutenant fumbles with his earpiece. "White Mage, what the hell? She's not in here."

There's an eerie silence that follows. I await a response as I sit on the edge of the bed. I slide my hand around her pillow; I find a necklace. I don't remember Mindy ever wearing jewelry, but this proves that she has been here before.

White Mage finally responds via earpiece. "Dave? There's an office only a few rooms away from you; it belongs to the head psychiatrist, if anyone knows where Mindy's been moved it's her."

We run down to the office of Mrs. Bloch – we instruct "Snow White" to go her own way – while White Mage gives us directions to the office. Lieutenant tries to open the door but it's locked; I approach the door and bust the knob off with my baton. We wildly swing open the door to reveal Mrs. Bloch hiding under her desk, talking into her cell-phone.

"Yes, can I speak to Robert Bloch, he's my husband, well if you see him, just tell him I love him…" Lieutenant moves the desk to reveal Mrs. Bloch crying, clutching her cell, and crouched on the floor.

"Please, don't hurt me."

"Listen, lady we're not here to hurt you ok." Lieutenant offers a peaceful hand.

"What do you want?"

"We just want to know where Mindy is. We don't want to hurt anyone." I step forward and assert myself.

"On the 4th floor is the medical wing; just past there are some of our padded holding cells…"

"Wait, why has she been in a padded holding cell?"

"Only for a week or so; it was part of her punishment for…"

"I don't care, just- what cell number would be hers?" I abruptly interrupt her so I can get to the answers.

"C-45, I'm sorry okay?" Her apologizing for absolutely nothing catches me completely off guard.

As everyone walks to the doorway so we can make it to the 4th floor, I pass Mrs. Bloch's desk; I find a file just sitting there in the open belonging to Mindy, I take it and stuff it in my bag and make my way to the 4th floor with everyone else.

We make to the 4th floor, past the medical wing, past the guards and past all the doctors. Every obstacle meant a guard being kicked in the teeth and a doctor being tackled to the ground. We reach C-45, but we soon come to a halt with the Guardian screams in our ears.

"Guys wait there's two guards outside, Mindy's door." We all crouch behind a wall down from Mindy's door.

"Don't you get it man, all they want is her. If we just give her to them they won't hurt anyone." Two guards standing outside Mindy's door arguing.

One big black guard arguing with a white guard as to whether or not they should just let her go.

"I don't give a fuck what they want; they're not getting through here." The Caucasian guard asserts his position.

"Fuck this, I'm letting her out." The black guard reaches for the security scanner on the lock on her door but is sent to the ground by a blow from a nightstick belonging to the other guard.

I run over to the fight proceeding before my I eyes and strategically place my foot right into the white guard's face, he goes down on the ground and I catch his weapon midair; I take his own nightstick and knock him out with one swing.

The others follow my lead; I help up the big black guard and learn that his name is actually Donovan. He opens up Mindy's door; I cautiously approach the door yet again hoping that I won't face the same heart-ache as before.

As Donovan slowly grips the handle and opens the door I can the bits and pieces of little blonde hair strands, little pale toes of her unclothed feet. I see her before me in an attacking stance but she eases up. She runs to me and I run to her. She jumps in my arms and grips the back of my neck, I hold her up and clutch the back of her head; I'm pretty sure I'm drawing blood even through my gloves.

She leans her head into my ear to say her first words of freedom.

"About Fucking Time."

* * *

**jordanhoward-awesome:** _IMPORTANT: it has come to my attention that alot of people have confused my villian with another original character villian belonging to another author on this site. me and this author have cleared things up amicablly. I do not own Gaurdian and Biker-Knight (mako's stuff.) but i thought they could be of great use in this story._


	10. Chapter 10

**_jordanhoward-awesome: _**_after the last chapter i needed to put this up. i got excited. review me._

* * *

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

If I have to hear one more goddamn beep noise I think I will blow my fucking brains out; well if I could get my hands on a gun outside of this hospital bed. To quote Nine Inch Nails, "Every day is exactly the same." Literally the same.

My mother comes to visit; biding if she passed the cops' grope pat down fest. She sits next to me, staring at the TV screen hanging from the ceiling in the corner. She ask herself or more so god where she went wrong with me; at one point I think she started praying to my dad.

You know any way you cut this, any way you try to figure out the equation; it's his fault. If he hadn't fucked with that holier than thou cop, none of this would be so fucked.

She asks god for strength to deal with her terrorist son. I'm not in a coma, I'm not a vegetable; I can hear just fine. But I'm not going to argue with the charges. The cops limit her visits to an hour a day. The nurses have a limited time window to situate myself. Then I'm left alone until morning when my mother comes for another visit.

Today is no different from the routine. After the nurses leave I have all the time to myself. I could probably whack it; but I don't want the nurses to find out I was spanking it, they are the ones who clean these sheets after all. The best I can think of is watching TV.

"_Hit-Girl imposters spread across city."_

"_Patients escape from ward."_

I leave the remote untouched.

" Many of you remember last week we showed new footage connected to a string of murders across the city involving superheroes targeting New York's very own Kick-Ass; we now have word Kick-Ass was involved in the breakout of several inmates at the Hennessy House institution."

No it can't be. This news guy is just fucking with us. He didn't break her out, did he? This is just one big fucking joke, right?

"One of several inmates missing from reports is the young female superhero known as Hit-Girl; multiple groups of Hit-Girl imposters were found, it turns out almost all of them were missing inmates."

Hit-Girl imposters? What the fuck; did she create a jail-yard gang and train more fucking psychos with periods. That's not the least of my worries; my biggest worry is protection. That blonde, no-tit-bitch is going to be coming for me.

"Though several of the patients are missing, most of them have been apprehended."

I have to prioritize my shit; like I said my biggest concern is protection.

"Hey, you guys, get in here!" I call for the police outside my hospital door.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You guys need more police down here now. As much protection you guys can bring" I notion to the TV. They look at the screen and take it in.

"Well, maybe now I'll get to go home on time." The cops close my door and ignore every word I say to them.

"You assholes! I need Gigante down here now." I turn my eyes back to the TV.

"Many believe this is a reply to the 'Hero-Killer' footage we showed you last week. We still have some of that footage- 'I'm not a fiend or a villain; I'm this city's personal psychiatrist and I'm here to help you help yourselves.'- some of you remember that video; and some speculate this is the beginning of an impending war."

Oh Fuck. Not him. First queen psycho bitch gets out of sing-sing; now this guy is in town. How the hell did that psycho get into America?

I was wrong my first priority is staying alive long enough to get protection.


	11. Chapter 11

"_YEAAAAH! I was right all along! I was right, you were wrong. Cause I had done it before and I can do it before so what you waiting for!"_

I sit in the passenger seat next to Dave while he drives. Marty and Todd sit in the back-seat; they study me as if they are completely perplexed when I sing the lyrics blaring from the radio. I wave my hands in the air mimicking a drummer while bopping my head; suddenly my rhythm comes to a halt when Dave turns the radio off.

"Hey! I was listening to that." I declare to everyone in audible range.

"Mindy, I need you to get serious for a second." The stern look on Dave's face says I should listen to him; but I'm in just too much of a playful mood today. I'm fucking out of that looney bin, man, can't blame me if i'm happy.

"We need to talk about where we're going." He's calmed down a little bit.

"What about it?"

"You've taken me to every one of your Dad's safe-houses; but I've never even heard of safe-house A-B. I don't even know where that one is." Dave actually makes a good point.

"Well that's because I don't know where it is." Dave looks at me with the strongest look of curiosity.

"Well haven't you been there before." Dave presses on the brake for a red light as he looks at me, with Todd and Marty listening in the back.

"The only piece of evidence I have that safe-house A-B exists, is an address and directions written on the back of an old picture of my Mom." Todd and Marty's silence is bothering me as much as Dave's questions that I don't have answers to.

We turn the corner into a nice little suburban area; a sign in the middle of the street reads "Lakeshore Drive."

Dave slows down and hits the brake a few times so we can get a good look at the numbers marking the houses; if I know my own Daddy he wouldn't use the same number as these houses.

We finally reach a culd-e sac after we find no results. We finally spot the blue house in the middle of the massive circle. With the numbers etched off and replaced by A-B. Dave parks the car in the drive way and we all hop out simultaneously. We approach the door, that's obviously locked looking for a clue to open it.

Todd looks in the mail box and pulls out a yellow envelope.

"Hey, Mindy, check it out." He hands me the envelope with my name written on it.

I tear it open and I find a note with obviously written for me by my Daddy. It says "Look high, baby-doll."

I walk down the steps of the stoop walking out all the way to the edge of the sidewalk; scanning the house and trees for a clue, any clue. I notice on the top of the rain gutter, in front of the house is labeled with a BD.

I run down to the house next door; the douche left his garage door open and I snag his ladder so I can continue my treasure hunt. I drag the ladder across the yard and prop it up against the house; all the while Dave, Todd, and Marty watch me in amazement and confusion.

I climb up the steps and plant my feet on the roof; continuing my search for clues. I scan the roof and dig my hand into the gutters; I felt like I had exhausted my search until I realized there are a lot of leaves up here, uncommonly a lot.

I shove my hand in the drain pipe and I try to keep my footing while Dave shouts at me to be careful. I pull out a muck covered envelope with "Sweetheart" written on it. I step down the metal ladder, with my feet quickly losing grip on the steps when I drop to the ground only a few feet below me.

As the boys surround me, I open the envelope revealing the contents to be a key- more than likely to the house –with a Spider-man keychain. We all turn to look at the door; we approach it carefully until I realize an important detail.

"Hey, guys, I want you to stand back when I open this door." I motion for the boys to step away carefully from the stairs. Todd, Dave, and Marty step up to inspect the door.

"Whatever happens, we're going to be right here for you." They all nod in agreement; what they don't realize is that this is my dad we're dealing with. My Father's idea of home-security is rigging an active chainsaw to the door, so whoever the fuck opened it will get a quick scalping.

"Listen, guys, this is my Dad. My. Dad. All I need you guys to do is step back a few steps." I harden my tone a little as I motion for them to step back.

I carefully slide the key open with surgical precision, then I turn the key so slowly it's like time has just slowed. I count to five and I hear it; 3 clicks. I jump from the top steps and on the ground and yell at everyone else to follow my lead.

The as soon as the others ducked down, two blasts burst through the door leaving a gaping hole. We all lay on the ground, covering our ears from the sound of pure shotgun blasts.

"What the fuck was that?" Dave tries to gather himself while helping me up.

"It was my dad." It's the only answer he needs as he gets his explanation.

We approach the door and slowly swing it open. We immediately avoid the chair and double-barrel shotgun rigged to the door. We all walk around so that way we can enter the house. I step into the living room and I look at all the pictures hanging from the walls; old pictures of a beautiful blonde girl and a dork with a mustache.

It doesn't take me long enough to realize what this place is.

"We'll get all your bags, Mindy." Todd and Marty walk out the damaged door after they give us the heads up.

"Well, this is as good a place as any for you to hide out." Dave takes a good look at the house with a few turns of his head.

"Yeah, I know, right. If I didn't know about this place then no one does." Dave wraps an arm round me and I slink into his embrace.

"What kind of safe-house is this?" Obviously he's referencing the lack of weapons racked on the walls and Japanese action movie posters; well there's a Hard Target poster in the kitchen, but that's just one.

"This isn't a safe-house, this was home." Dave holds me tighter, almost giving me a long hug. Todd and Marty bring my bags in. After three hours of sitting in the dark I realize I can't sit like this forever.

Soon enough I go outside and repair the damaged door; after a while, I managed to jerry-rig the telephone-pole so I can get some free cable from the same douche who "lent" me his ladder.

After remembering why I hated TV and thanked god for not being Italian; I went to the master bedroom and just lied in the middle of the massive bed made for two.

"I guess I have to make the best of this, huh, Dad?"


	12. Chapter 12

**jordanhow-awesome: now we begin act 2, hopefully you guys liked the break out chapter now we can begin our story where we left Mindy off.**

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Ugh.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! DING-DONG!_

Its 10 a.m., ass-hole!

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Okay, dick-head, I'm coming!" I soon enough realize I'm not even next to the door, I'm not even downstairs. I'm wearing my dad's old Fantastic Four t-shirt and I stumble down the steps while trying to slip on a pair of jeans.

I hop on the chair where the shotgun used to be and I stow my Dad's old gun in the closet. I peer through the window and find a slightly sun-burnt man with a balding hairline standing at my door. I quickly run to my bag and toss on a raven colored wig with bangs.

I get myself prepared for any slick move this rude ass-hole wants to try; I mean come on, its 10 a.m., that's really rude.

I open the door to the guy and he actually puts his hand out for a handshake.

"Hi, there" I grab his hand half-heartedly and shake it, expecting him to throw some ninja stars in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't wake you up, did I?" He tries to catch a few looks at the house past me.

"Uh no, not at all. I was just doing some cleaning." It was the first lie I could think of, ok?

"Um, are any of your parents here right now?"

"No, they're both at work. But my brother-Dave-should be home soon." It was the second best lie I could think of, ok?

"Well I only ask because I think maybe you guys might have borrowed my ladder without asking and never gave it back." Now I really need to defuse this situation.

"Oh, I don't think that was us."

"But that's my ladder right there. It's still up against your house; I can even see the marks on your grass from when you dragged it over here." He points his arm at the ladder still leaning against the house. "And there was a loud noise coming from this house."

"What happened was we were trying to build a tree house, and we meant to tell you. my Dad's power-drill can get pretty loud" i make a nod towards the ladder.

"Well, did you guys just move here?."

"Yeah, we just got here yesterday; we're still waiting for the movers with our stuff.

"Hey, I understand that; well hey, welcome to the neighborhood." he gives me his hand again, i shake it and he goes on his way; hopefully the asshole doesn't call the cops

I close the door, lock it, lock all the windows and close all the shades to make sure this guy never gets a good look at anything that goes on in here.

Eventually a few hours pass, and I manage to kill them on the internet; compliments of the douche next door. It turns out surprisingly enough; a Kick-Ass movie is being made. The story goes that Michael Bay's son is a big fan of the comic, and in turn ol' Michael found a get rich quick scheme. It's actually which actors they got to play us; Channing Tatum as Kick-Ass of all people, they got Steve Buscemi as Frank D'amico, Abigail Breslin as me, and Jason Statham as Big Daddy.

Since the movie is still in pre-production, the only actor who's said anything about their role is "Little Miss Sunshine". It says and I quote, "This will be one of the most challenging roles of my career; to portray a real life superhero is a dream come true."

Damn right it will be challenging, hell I'm the actual chick and it's challenging. Just as I search for a chat-room to bitch about this Dave walks in. He looks at me with the wildest look of confusion and I realize I'm still wearing the wig. I take it off and give him a shrug.

"Did you check out the news?" He takes a nod at the laptop sitting on the coffee table.

"More or less; where were you all day?"

"I went to go pick up a few supplies until I saw this." He tosses me today's newspaper.

"Chris D'Amico trial pushed back for recovery." I read this and every syllable infuriates me.

"Can you believe it? He has a broken back and legs and he's still untouchable." Dave sits next to me on the couch looking over my shoulder at the headline.

"Well who said he was untouchable?" I stand up and throw the paper in the chair next to the couch.

"Mindy, you can't go after D'Amico. It's over; we won and he lost, sort of." He shrugs his shoulders at the last half of his comment.

"How can you say that after all the ways he's fucked your life up?"

"Mindy, he's going to rot and die in prison and after he does that he's going to rot in hell." He holds me by the shoulders to make his point. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise."

Dave and I hug out our argument before his grandma text's him to come home.

"Listen, I got to go, just chill out for a while and I'll be here first thing in the morning." I wave Dave goodbye and he heads off.

I had my fingers crossed.

As soon as pitch black night hits I get myself ready. I throw on a brunette wig that they might well call the Zoey Deschanel.

I try to dress the opposite of Mindy Macready which means no pink or purple; I toss on a pair of grey leggings and a skirt, with a t-shirt and a blue hoodie. I throw on my sneakers and for added measure I slide a pair of thick rimmed glasses in between my eyes.

I look in the mirror and I can't help but say "Ok world, get ready for hipster Mindy."

I realize soon enough I can't get revenge on an empty stomach; and I know exactly what I need.

Luckily for me the old diner me and my dad used to eat at is still open. The waitress asks what I want and I don't even need to look at the menu.

"I'll have the Double-Bacon Cheeseburger with extra pickles and jalapenos, with a chocolate milkshake."

"Do you want fries...?"

"Yes, I want fries. Who wouldn't want fries?"

45 minutes exactly. I savored every bite of that burger; I haven't had sex yet, but I bet that's what it feels like.

This food and human interaction reminds that I must make one more stop before I get to D'Amico's hospital.

I pay my check and leave a nice tip for the waitress and hop the bus quickly before anyone can say anything; besides who would want to rat out the chick who left you a twenty dollar tip. I make down the familiar street and my heart already starts beating too fast for comfort.

Its 10'clock, so he shouldn't be in bed just yet. I hop on the trash can and peer through the window to find him wide awake. The TV is on but I can't make out the show he's watching; just as I see the mouth of the whiskey bottle hit his lips I realize he's watching home movies.

It's a video from last summer, when we had that barbeque and Dave and his Dad came over.

"Dave, Mindy, why don't you two stop screwing around and see if you can find us some matches in the house." Obviously it's Marcus behind the camera. And the one messing with the grill is Dave's Dad.

"Hey, Mindy, that's a nice dress you're wearing; was the jeans and hoodie ensemble too much for you in this weather?" Dave's Dad, Jim.

I remember that joke; I stayed behind the camera the whole time after that.

"Listen, Marcus; are you sure you know what you're doing?" He's was the life of the party.

"I'm one hundred percent sure; I may be the world's father, and I might not be the world's best cop, but I am one hell of a cook. I'm a master of my own grill."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get you some cooking lessons and see how well you do before we call you master." The soft sobs coming from Marcus on the couch are only drowned out by his drinking. I didn't even know Jim and Marcus was that great of friends?

"Hey, kid, do you want to see some real fireworks?" it's me again, talking to some kid messing around with fire-crackers.

"Mindy." Marcus gave me the hardest look, which said "Don't give him any grenades, no C-4 and especially no rocket launchers."

He empties out his whisky bottle and puts his hands on his face and sobs some more. I want to call out to him and tell him I'm safe, and tell him I'm sorry I disappointed him.

He gets up and switches off the lights, then he walks over to the TV and before he turns it off he says. "I'm sorry Damon; I hope you're not pissed."

I hop off the trashcan and start my journey to the hospital so I can end this.

I reach the hospital I figure the best way to get in is the front door. I make it to the Intensive care unit, and after a few minutes of hacking a computer I figure out which room the cocksucker is in.

When I get to his door I see two cops guarding his room; I guess I can make a distraction by tossing a few chemicals together from the janitor's closet to make a small fire. After the closet explodes starts smoking and the nurses start freaking out, the cops come to the rescue and I sneak D'Amico's room.

For the sake of drama and scaring the shit out of him, I hop on his lap and pull out my knife waiting of the asshole to wake up.

Soon enough the commotion outside cause him to open his eyes; the first thing he sees is me with my wig off and ironically my glasses still on, with a knife pressed against his throat.

"Move one inch and I'll spill you on the fucking floor." He calms himself down; almost like he's prepared for death.

"You know, I get pre-morning wood; you know that, right?" His sarcasm only makes me want to slice him even more; but for safe measure I inch myself off his lap a little.

"I guess I should be glad it's you and not Dave; well mostly because Dave doesn't have the balls to do it. Or he would fuck it up somehow."

"Don't talk about him that way…"

"Or what? Did he tell you how he lost his shit and threw me off a fucking roof?" His tone surprises me but I still remain in the same position as before.

"You destroyed his life!"

"And he blew-up mine. You're no better than me; you just because you kill in the name of good don't mean you're still not a killer. It just means you're sitting on a really fucking tall pedestal."

I move off his lap and realize every word Dave said is true; this cocksucker is evil and he'll get his due. I cover my face from the darkness so that way he won't see the tears well up; I completely fucking failed my friend, dad, and step-dad.

"You know, he won't be your boyfriend, come on, you know that; you don't even have tits yet"

"Before Dave killed the fuck out of your dad; he told how much of a pussy he thought you were." I grab my wig and make my way to the window; I can use the tree to make it to the ground.

"Yeah, that sounds like my old man; well, see you later." D'Amico waves me off and I hop out of the window and on the tree; I monkey down the branches and plant my feet on the concrete. My feet speed me down the alley before the cops can get a good look at me.

It's almost sunrise, Dave will be home from his grandma's in an hour and I'm dead tired. I plant one rose on the grave of Melinda Macready, one bullet casing on the grave of Damon Macready, one rose on the grave of Alice Lizewski, and one more rose on the fresh grave of James Lizewski.

"Mr. L, you have no idea how missed you are."

I head for the exit of the cemetery and catch a bus home. I know Dave will be pissed at me for leaving the house; but hey, at least I didn't kill anyone.

* * *

**jordanhow1-awesome: well whats in store for mindy now, guess we'll just have to see**


	13. Chapter 13

**jordanhow-awesome:** _so Jeff Wadlow is directing the sequel; he wrote it with Mattew Vaughn and Mark Millar. In an interview he said that if all goes well, maybe kick-ass 3. Mark Millar is also writing the kick-ass 3 book. so that just something to rejoice about. be sure to review._

* * *

Detective Nicolas Marten; born August 11th, 1978. Highly trained at the New Jersey Department of Law Enforcement; New York Police Academy honors student. Inducted into the New York City Police Department; Precinct 12, on-duty training done by Detective Damon Macready. Promoted to detective status on April 14th, 1999.

"Sir, what exactly is this?" Captain Gigante hands me a thick file.

"This is your new case. Go ahead, take a look; tell me what you think." I look at him as he sits in his big chair across his desk from me.

I open my file; it takes me every ounce of my will power not to throw up. Mounds of dead bodies; pools of blood.

"Sir, what the hell am I looking at? I mean, these are nothing but pictures?"

"That is a crime scene - a big one - from several years ago; the person who killed all these people is still on the loose."

"So, we know who the prime suspect is then?"

He vertically shakes his head and hands me another file.

I look at the file I don't even have to look the picture that came with it. The name was enough. Not her; anyone except her.

"I know Damon was your buddy and hell; he was legit, he was the real deal. But, she needs to be put down."

"Sir, what are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you to lead the case on taking down Hit-Girl."

"…." I stare at him.

"…" he stares at me.

"…" the file stares at me.

"I'll do it."


	14. Chapter 14

**jordanhow1: **sorry it took so long for me to get this going again; it's job work stupid stuff- anyways, i figured out my ending for this and i hopefully want to get at least 30 chapters in.

* * *

You know what? I'm going to get me some chocolate milk. As soon as I open this stupid door, I'm going to go in there and make me some chocolate milk. I twist the key in the lock on the door that leads into the kitchen; I step in and close it quickly behind me, I half-expected to see Mindy in the fridge doing some afternoon snacking.

I whip open the fridge and its only seconds before I hear her calling.

"Ooh, Daave." in a sing songy voice

"Dave?"

"What? What is it?" I've made it a well-known habit to keep Mindy waiting; I'm the only one who can get away with that.

"You in there? Can you do me a favor?"

"Well what do you need?" Her incessant calling from the living room makes it all the more annoying; she obviously has something up her sleeve, or else she'd come greet me with a tight hug and an even tighter punch in the gonads.

"I need you to pick up that apple on the counter; do you see it?" she calls back.

"You mean the apple on the oven top?" it was on the counter, but I just had screw with her.

"Wherever it is you, wad."

"Ok, I got it."

"Ok, walk in to the living room with it and bring it to me."

I grip my chocolate milk in one hand and Mindy's green little apple in the other. I don't get at least 5 inches into living room and the apple flies from my hand nails itself to the wall from an arrow fired from Mindy's bow.

"Bingo." She whispers to herself

"What the fuck?"

"Nice shot, ay?"

"No! Not a nice shot. Any closer and it would be my hand on that wall." She rolls her eyes sarcastically as I go on.

"Relax, Delilah. You wouldn't have felt it anyway."

"That doesn't give me relief." I walk over and angrily yank the bow from her hands.

"Hey douche wippler! What the hell?" She stands up on her seat on the couch; and reaches my face at equal height.

"Dammit, Mindy. I could have been hurt." Her look goes from serious to empathetic.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. It's just; what do you expect me to do? I'm bored here all day while you get to go out."

"Mindy; this isn't exactly a walk in the park." I get my serious point across while I push her to sit down.

"Well if it isn't pleasant. Why can't you stay with me?"

"Mindy if I stay over then people will ask questions…"

"Yeah, well fuck people. I need you, not them."

I stare into her baby blue eyes and the self-shit feelings reel in. "Jesus, kiddo. I'm sorry. I just, I haven't thought it all the way through." We bring it in for a hug; I lay her little blonde head on my chest until my pants start vibrating.

"Jesus, Dave, save that for the bedroom."

"Very funny." I answer my phone with Todd at the other end.

"What's up man." I try to get the conversation moving before I look like a total ass.

"Can I ask you for a favor; I need a little bit of help."

"What's up man?" I have my interest piqued now.

"I was thinking of going on patrol tonight; can you come with?"

I take my seat back on the couch. "Dude, you know I can't do that; and you shouldn't either."

Mindy looks at me with a worried look on her face; I tell Todd he shouldn't patrol and that I'll catch him at school tomorrow.

"Ok, I got to go… maybe I can come up with a lie or something and I can stay…"

"No; it's fine. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow; but I do have one question: Why the hell are you drinking Chocolate Milk like you're 12 fucking years old."

I hug her goodbye and go home and crash.

My dream started out unusual and got worse from there. It was me in my Kick-Ass costume, laying on the ground with a spotlight on me on a stage. Mindy was only a few feet across from me; tied up with a spotlight on her. Then he walks in. The guy from the news walks in; he has a spotlight on him.

He approaches Mindy, in her Hit-Girl costume. He slaps her, he keeps slapping her and slapping her, soon the slaps turn to punches and she takes it. I crawl for her; somehow my legs aren't working, and with every inch I make, he hits her. Finally I stand on my legs and knock him out. He falls to the ground and disappears.

Mindy breaks the bonds from her chair, and stands up and before my eyes she ages. She ages to my age; 18. Her clothes disappear, as do mine. We make love on the stage.

I wake up from the combination of my clock playing loud punk music and my grandmother's nagging from the other side of the door.

"Dave; wake up there's two police men here to see you."

I hop from my bed and contemplate putting on something black to cover up my erection. I hop in and I'm immediately greeted by two detectives.

"Hello there David; I'm Detective Millar and this is Detective Vaughn."

"Ugh, hi"

"We just need to ask you a few questions and we'll get out of your hair." Detective Vaughn and Millar takes a seat across from in the kitchen.

"You are friends with a mister Todd Haynes, correct?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you spoke to him or have seen him?"

"Last time I saw him was at school; but the last time I spoke to him was on the phone earlier last night."

"What time, son?"

"About 8 or 8:30…"

"Did you guys have an argument about something?" Detective Vaughn asks all the questions while Detective Millar writes it all down.

My grandmother interjects and puts her two cents into the subject. "Now hold on a sec; why would my grandson and Todd Haynes fight? I babysat that boy and even – to my own horror – changed his diapers."

"We're sorry miss; we didn't mean to imply anything. It's just that, Todd's parents received pictures last night of Todd beaten and bloody and nobody has seen him since."

"What?"

"We spoke to your other friend, Marty, he hasn't seen him either."

When I get to school it's a mess. There's a remembering Todd mural on his locker, just a bunch of pictures of him.

"Why the fuck are people trying to remember him? He's not dead, guys."

Marty shoots me a worried look.

My eyes meet Katie's.

I run to the football field behind the school. I toss on my suit and make my way across the field to hop the fence.

"Dave, wait; where are you going? School's not even over yet." Katie meets me at the middle of the field and takes my mask off.

"You don't understand; this is my fault."

"So you're just going to find him, that's it? Because you're going to get killed, you idiot."

"Katie, I have to go. I'm going to go get Mindy and clear this mess up."

"Oh, you're going to get Mindy? Cool. Tell her I said 'hi'."

"OK… wait, one more question."

"shoot." She grabs my hand.

"You still want to fuck my brains out?"

"Dude… I'll be ready when you are."

I make my way to safe-house A without being seen. I walk in and I can't find Mindy in the living room like she usually is. I go upstairs and bust through the master-bedroom.

"Dude, Mindy, you ready for a mission…" I find Mindy in her suit, ready with makeup, wig, and all.

"Ready when you are, dude." She cocks her purple Beretta and puts it in her holster.

"Oh by the way; Katie says 'hi'."

"Cool."


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys so sorry this took me so long to get this running again, i got handed some really serious personal issues that i had to deal with.

* * *

Dave/Kick-ass

* * *

Night time; the city screams a combination of pedestrian footsteps, car horns, police sirens, and street performers. Mindy and I set up a lookout spot on the roof of a deli we used to frequently grab food from. We left the safe-house at six o'clock, its damn near five a.m.

"Jesus, home-boy. I haven't heard anything on the police-scanner; it looks like nothing's happening." Mindy sits across the roof from me on a wooden-crate, looking over the city.

"I know we have no leads. I've got to get you home. You're dead tired."

"I'm fine."

"Christ, look at you. You're going to pass out if I don't get you in a bed." Mindy valiantly rises from her wooden crate. Fighting her exhaustion, trying to prove to me she can make it for the rest of the day.

"Besides we have to get home while it's still night out."

I have Mindy pack up. We climb down the old ladder on the side building. I got first so that way I can catch her on the last step; it's a bit of a drop for some-one as short as her. In the alley we change.

We make it back to the safe-house. Mindy climbs up the stairs, I follow her. She hops in the bed and doesn't even bother to toss the blanket on herself.

"Hey Dave?" She calls to me from her pillow

I sit on the food of the bed, looking at the wall. "Yeah?"

"I know we'll find Todd."

"How can you be so optimistic right now?"

"After everything I've been through; I'm still a kid, I have to possess a sense of child-like hope. Plus I think it's something your mopey ass needs to hear right now" I turn the light off and make home so I can at-least get thirty minutes of sleep before school.

Mindy/ Hit-Girl

* * *

I wake up dazed and definitely confused. I was exhausted and the only thing that's making me wake up from my slumber is the fact that the god-damn doorbell keeps ringing. I grab my brown wig with the bangs and make it for the door.

A tall water in a suite stands before me as I open the door. I probably should have thrown on some better clothing.

"Uh, hello?" I crack the door open enough for us to see each other but not enough for him to get a good look at me.

"Hi, my name is Detective Nicholas Marten – NYPD – can I speak to your parents?"

"Oh, I'm sorry my mom and dad are at work, I'm sick so no school for me."

"Right of course… Do you mind if I come in anyway?"

"I guess so."

I let the cop in; surely I haven't been found out. I don't think I can bring myself to kill a cop. Well if I have the assurance that he was brought on by Gigante, then maybe.

"Can I ask you a question?" He stands across in the hallway of the door. We're only about five feet apart from each other. While he's reading me, I'm reading him.

"Sure."

"Why the color purple? For your costume, I mean? It just looks so gaudy. No offense."

I don't let a single second pass by. I run from the hall. Jump over the back of the couch and land on a cushon. I reach into the drawer of the coffee table and pull out my magnum revolver. I have perfect bead on him; he has a perfect shot at me with his Beretta.

"You know I'm a pretty good aim, perfect shot, top of the academy."

"That's funny because I don't need to be a good shot, with this gun and at this range."

"I need your help?"

He tosses his gun on the floor and puts his hands over his head.


End file.
